The use of predictive text entry to speed up input on cellular telephones and other devices having keypads with reduced keys is known generally. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,098 entitled “User Interface For Cellular Telephone”, for example, discloses a predictive text entry method that displays characters most likely to occur after entry of a first character. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,098 also discloses displaying candidate words matching initial characters input by a user and assigning the candidate words to corresponding programmable keys, which may be pressed to select the candidate word.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below.